In many situations people want to show documents, presentations, pictures or movies to others to support the explanation of their ideas with visual information. Like using a diagram on a piece of paper, a natural and instantaneous experience is desired for presenting visual information electronically.
Mobile communication devices such as mobile phones, smartphones and the like are increasingly being used to store different types of data such as music files, photographs and moving image clips. However, the comparatively small display of a mobile telephone or a smartphone may not be suited for a particular presentation of visual information, and a small display may be inconvenient if a user wants to present visual information to several other people at the same time.